


Blood

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy cuts herself shaving.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Blood  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 242  
>  **Summary:** Buffy cuts herself shaving.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Table 1 prompt 'blood' for the [Nekid Spike's Bingo/Prompt Card challenge](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5354870.html) at nekid_spike

The smell of blood was strong as Angelus opened the door and walked into the room. A feeling of dread washed over him at the scent. It was an uncomfortable sensation. Usually he loved blood, everything about it, the smell, the taste but in his home it could only mean one thing.

“Buff?”

“I’m in here.” Buffy called quietly.

Angelus ran through the mansion until he found her. Borrowed blood ran cold in his body at the sight before him. “What happened?” 

Buffy sat on the edge of the tub trying to stop the flow of blood. “I was shaving and I slipped. The razor dug into my leg as I fell and well...” She pointed to her injury.

As soon as she finished speaking Angelus dropped to the floor on his knees in front of her. “Allow me.”

Carefully, as if he was holding the most priceless work of art, Angelus slid his fingers around her ankle and brought her leg up to his mouth. With smooth, even swipes of his tongue he licked until the blood had stopped flowing and he had removed every last drop from her skin. 

When he was sure he was finished he raised his head, “All done.”

Buffy’s breath came in pants, “Don’t stop now.” She pleaded as fire raced through her veins.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” A wicked grin began to spread across Angelus’ face as he lowered his head once more.


End file.
